Hiei's Nickname
by Jacks Newsie
Summary: oooo stuff on hiei and kurama!?! yay!!!! erm...*clears throat* heh heh......
1. Default Chapter

the story's based on Yusuke's first big mission, where he first meets Hiei and Kurama, so if you haven't seen the episode, don't read this story, you might get confused. and I could mess up parts, it's been a while....... ^_^ - i tried my best to get pictures in here, but im not sure whether or not it would work.........  
  
  
Hiei's Nickname  
Kittie looked around her, she was confused. This didn't look anything like the Newsies Dimension. Then she realized something when a tall red-haired boy in a blue jump-suit walked by her. (How did I get into the Yu Yu Hakusho Dimension?) She asked herself, then shrugged, why should she care, she could have some fun while she was here. She looked around again, her light brunette hair, that was styled in ringlets, swinging lightly around her face. She had a slight tan, and really, really light blue eyes. Anybody would have fallen in love with her instantly if she wasn't so quite. She always had a fur belt around her waist and two dark triangle shapes in her hair at the top of her hair. Also, she detested Mary-Sues, even though she looked like one. Kittie also had a nasty attitude and swearing habit when she got pissed at someone or something. And she wasn't afraid to defend herself for any reason whatsoever.  
  
She walked around the city for a while, then headed for the woods. Despite her city look, Kittie preferred the quiet of the forest. She didn't really like making new friends and was sure that she could leave the dimension without having to take three different people with her first. And she had to find Spike and Marshal. If Kittie found them, she'd find the rest of the group. Although, she didn't really care whether or not she found Demitri. She could've cared less if Spike ripped Demitri's head off because they couldn't find Kittie. Kittie and Demitri always got into fist fights despite they size difference. Kittie still had a healing wound from him. After breaking out of her thoughts to look around again, Kittie realized that she was lost, and how dark it was getting. She shrugged, noticing a clearing ahead of her. She still had all of her capsules, including the tent and food storage ones.  
  
She walked to the middle of the clearing and opened her capsules. Then she walked out for fire wood. When she came back, Kittie noticed something odd about her camp. The food storage was opened, and most of the food was missing. Also, the tent was open and the light was on in it. Kittie could see three shadows against the wall. The last thing Kittie noticed, was that it had started to rain when she was getting back to the campsite with the firewood, but the clearing was dry, and there was already a fire with a pile of wood next to it. She sighed, decided that she'd let whoever was in the tent stay there, undisturbed. She but her gathered wood in the pile next to the fire and opened her sleeping bag capsule. It wasn't soon before she was asleep.When Kittie awoke, she could hear voices around her. It sounded like three boys were standing around her. Kittie didn't bother to open her eyes, she turned over and tried to get back to sleep, but their conversation was ringing in her ears.  
"I still say that you two let me eat her soul." voice one said  
"No, she might be some help to us when she wakes up." voice two replied  
"She's a human, she'll just get in the way!" came voice three  
  
Kittie lay still and pretended to sleep as the three argued. Then a new voice broke in, "Howdy neighbors." it said. The arguing stopped and Kittie could hear a fight going on. Before the fight had a chance to end, Kittie could here more voices coming. The first voice that Kittie heard bid goodbye to the newcomer and left. Kittie could hear a soft moaning, she opened her eyes and noticed a teenager with black hair not laying far from her. She got up and prodded him in the side with her foot. When he didn't move, Kittie put her hand in the middle of his back. After a few seconds, the two of them were glowing a soft green.   
  
The boy opened his eyes and looked up at her. Kittie knew who he was, she was staring at Yusuke Urameshi . He stared back at her and was about to ask who she was when a blue-haired girl ran up to them. It was Botan ,   
"Yusuke! Yusuke! Are you all right?" she asked  
"Yeah, Botan, I'm fine. Thanks to her, I think...." Yusuke replied  
Botan looked over at Kittie. The two stared at each other for a minute, then introduced themselves to each other. For a while, Kittie pretended that she didn't know who they were and what was going on. She told them that she was just camping and when she came back from getting firewood, she saw the shadows on the tent wall and decided not to bother the people that had moved into her camp.   
  
  
"You were pretty smart not to do that." Botan told her, Yusuke nodded, "Yeah, he said, "Those people could be pretty mean." Kittie just stared at him for a minute, then nodded. She knew what was going on, but she wanted them to think she was just a tourist. Botan and Yusuke left, then Kittie decided that it was time to put up camp, it was raining in the clearing now.   
  
As she walked down the hill, after stomping out the fire embers and gathering her capsules, Kittie ran into the red-haired boy again. Kittie knew him too, He was Kazuma Kuwabara, but everyone called him Kuwabara . What he was doing out here was beyond Kittie. He didn't show up on the hill after Yusuke fought that giant demon. Actually she couldn't remember when he appeared after Yusuke fought the demon, but that was beyond the point. The two of them stared at each other, then Kuwabara asked her,   
"Have you seen a kid with black hair around here?"   
"You mean Yusuke? Yeah, he left awhile ago."  
"Huh? Do you know where he went?"  
"Erm....no.... not really."  
"Okay, thanks anyway."  
Kittie looked at him, confused, then turned back in the direction that she was heading. Only when she was in the city did Kittie realize that she had no where to go. She sighed, and went in a random direction.   
  
While she was walking, Kittie tried to think of a way she could find Spike, or Marshal, or one of the gang. While she was thinking, Kittie ran into somebody. This somebody happened to be Kurama . Kittie apologized and went on her way. After a while, Kittie came to and old warehouse. She walked in, expecting no one to be there, and decided to stay there until she could find a place to stay. Kittie opened her sleeping bag capsule and lay in down on the floor. She was soon asleep again. When Kittie woke up, she noticed that there was someone sitting on a box near her. He seemed to be studying her. Kittie realized that it was Hiei .   
  
The two of them stared at each other, then Kittie remembered something.  
She and her best friend, Pheonix, came up with nicknames for Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei.   
Yusuke was Pika, kind of after the creature from Pokemon, but more after the field mouse. Kurama was Pooky, after Garfield's favorite teddy bear. Hiei, Kittie's all time favorite character from Yu Yu Hakusho, was Mouschi, after Peter Vandan's cat from the Anne Frank Play. Hiei suddenly got a confused look on his face, then he seemed to be concentrating.   
"I remember you, from the clearing." he said quietly  
"Yeah, you took over my tent." Kittie replied  
"Did we? Kurama didn't seem to have a problem with it."  
"He obviously didn't realize that it was someone else's campsite."  
"Hn, you should watch how you talk around people like me."  
"So I was told already, Hiei."  
  
Hiei seemed shocked for a minute. Then a look of calmness spread over his face.  
"I was wondering when you'd finally show that you knew something." he said. Now it was Kittie's turn to be shocked. Hiei laughed, "What, you think that I can't read your thoughts?" he asked, Kittie shrugged, then scratched her head. (Holy cow, he can read peoples minds.......maybe it's the jagan eye.......) Hiei laughed again, "Yes," he said "It is because of the jagan eye that I can read your thoughts. Kittie chuckled inwardly (Heh heh, eye, I, it's the same thing, but different.) This thought caused Kittie to smile a minute. Hiei stared at her for a few minutes, then started talking,  
"There is one question I have to ask you though." he said  
"What is it?" Kittie replied  
"Well, it seems kind of stupid, but....."  
"C'mon boy spit it out, I can't stay here forever!"  
"Well......what's a Mary-Sue?"  
  
~Newsie  
  
ok, so it doesnt revolve as much around the episode as i had wanted it to.....but who care n e way? go ahead and flame me AMSA, though that would seem silly because my character is an ms hater herself........and this is only chapter one...........o well, please review, tell me what you think........just dont call Kittie a Mary-Sue, she hates them as much as AMSA does........  
~newsie  
  
  
  
ok....so the pics came out as boxes........ 


	2. chapter 2

ooo look, another chapter.........yet why does it start with a song when we left off with Hiei asking what a Mary-Sue is??  
( ) = thoughts  
{ } = music by Poe  
[ ] = random things of information  
{I go wild cause you break me open Wild cause you left me here I go wild cause your promises are broken   
Wild because the chips are down Wild because there isn't anybody else around Wild when the waves start to break And God knows they're breaking in me now Wild 'cause it doesn't make sense For me to cry out in my own defense Wild 'cause I would do anything To tear you off your precious fence So this is what it's like living in limbo First I'm high then I'm solo I go wild 'Cause you break me open Wild 'Cause you left me here I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken Wild When I know you're near I go wild I go wild Tell me what you've come for Moving like a hunter through my back door Leaving the perfume of all you adore To die nameless on my floor Yeah well we both know you don't play fair I guess you really think that you get me there Let's be honest perhaps this little ride Is too much for even you to bear You've some nerve to come back here You're not the only one who can smell fear I go wild 'Cause you break me open Wild 'Cause you left me here I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken Wild Don't you get it dear You're not the only one who lives on instincts No I've got instincts of my own You've got a lot of nerve to come back Plan your attack yeah I am still waiting You wrote the rules to try to contain me You broke 'em Now you have untamed me I go wild I go wild Tell me what you've come for What is it you adore Won't you tell me? What would you Go wild for? You've got a lot of nerve to come back here Speak up my darling I have been waiting I go wild 'Cause you break me open Wild 'Cause you left me here I go wild 'Cause your promises are broken Wild Don't you get it dear You're not the only one who lives on instincts No I've got instincts of my own You've got alot of nerve to come back Plan your attack yeah I am still waiting You wrote the rules to try and contain me You broke 'em Now you have untamed me I go wild I go wild Father : Communication is not just words, communication is architecture, because of course it is quite obvious that a house which would be built without that will that desire to communicate, would not look the way your house looks today}  
  
Pheonix sat in Kittie's room, listening to Poe. She had previously met Yusuke and Botan while out looking for Kittie. Then she ran into Kuwabara, and asked him if he's seen Kittie. Pheonix could only shake her head when he said he hadn't. Marshal and Spike were still out looking for her. They were smart enough to bring pictures of her to show people. But still, no one had seen her. Everyone, with the exception of Demitri, was devastated. Demitri didn't like Kittie, she wasn't a Mary-Sue like all of the girls in his dimension.   
~ ~ ~ Kittie stared at Hiei, "You want to know what a Mary-Sue is?" she asked, thinking that he was crazy to ask a question like that when he could just read her mind to get the answer. Hiei only nodded, looking serious enough. "Well, a Mary-Sue is that perfect story character that everyone loves..."  
  
..........Intermission, so that no one has to hear the speech............  
  
Hiei looked disgusted for some reason, (Sheesh, and most boys like Mary-Sues......) Kittie thought. She had to smile inspite of her next thought, (Jake, Rob, Nick and Demitri like them. Especially after being in Demitri's Dimension for a week. I know Spike and Marshal hate them, but then again, they don't read much and Spike finds them too easy to kill.......But why would Hiei seem disgusted at the Mary-Sues...?) They stared at each other more, studying each other, trying to find out why the other thinks what they think, [Yes Kittie is telekinetic, she's also a telepath, and can levitate above anything, and walk through walls, and disappear into thin air and reappear again, she can make objects appear, revive a dead person, heal anyone, and transform into either Griffin, a good angel from Heaven, or Grif, an evil angel from Hell. Boy can't she do alot..?]   
  
Kittie didn't bother trying to read Hiei's thoughts, she always had a hard time reading the thoughts of demons. Kittie decided to ask some questions, for no apparent reason.   
"Hiei, can I ask you some, erm...not so important questions?"  
"If you must, human."  
"My names not 'human' it's Kittie."  
"And you think I care why?"  
"Never mind....would you ever rescue a person?"  
"Only if they were supposed to lead an army of demons into battle and be the first one to be killed."  
"Well, that was oddly specific, I'm going to refrain from other questions...."  
Hiei chuckled, Kittie couldn't see what was so funny, but said nothing. She just stared at him for a while, then shook her head, "I have to leave." she said, standing up. Hiei stood up to, "Well," he said "What makes you think that I'll let you leave so easily?" (The fact that you want nothing of me and even using that sword will take no effect on me because of what I am.) Kittie thought, Hiei nodded 'Fair enough' the nod said. Kittie picked up her sleeping bag capsule and left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
Marshal and Kittie collided on the street. The two of them gaped at each other for a minute, then hugged each other.   
"Man, I thought we went into separate dimensions!" Kittie said  
"Same here Kitty-Kat, Richie would've been devastated if we hadn't've left him behind."  
"We left Richie behind?"   
"Yeah, and Henry, Zell, Seifer, Rufus, Reno, Dagger, Vivi, Harry, Bit, Shoevaltz, and Irvine. We left all of them behind in Demitri's Dimension. Of course the dimension's frozen so we really have nothing to worry about."  
"Wow, that's almost all of the dimensions, all we need are the .hack//sign and Newsies Dimensions and we can defeat Kuja and Sepheroth............."  
"C'mon Kittie, let's just go home right now. I'm sure everyone would love to see you."  
"Except Demitri..."  
"Yeah, except him......."  
The two of them walked to an apartment building and went into one of the doors. Marshal led Kittie to her room and left her to relax. After a little while, Pheonix, Anna, and Loki walked in. They seemed a little mad at her.  
  
Pheonix crossed her arms over her chest. Anna glared at Kittie out of the corner of her eye. Loki glared at her full on. Kittie stared back at the three of them and was about to make a comment when there was a knock on the front door. Kittie ran out of her room to answer it. The person at the door surprised Kittie.  
"Erm........uhhh.......Hello........."  
  
~ Newsie  
  
who is at the door? I wonder........hmmmm.....it could be Kurama, or Kuwabara, or Yusuke, or maybe even Hiei.......you'd never guess, well review please. my new trade mark is Poe songs, or portions of them.....  
  
{Mother spent ten years  
Sittin by a window  
Scared if she spoke she would die of a heart attack  
She listened as the dreams   
Silently screamed  
They drowned   
Like little dolphins   
Caught in a fishnet  
Dear world   
I'm pleased to meet you} 


End file.
